


Just Jack

by silver_sun



Series: Entries for Kink Last Author Standing [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Dom Ianto, Dom/sub, M/M, No Sex, Trust, psychological dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_sun/pseuds/silver_sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Jack needs to remember how to trust.</p><p>Written for kink-las, a kinky last author standing contest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Jack

**Title:** Just Jack  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Jack/Ianto  
 **Rating:** pg13  
 **Word Count:** 550  
 **Contains:** D/s (Psychological aspects)  
 **Summary:** Sometimes Jack needs to remember to learn to trust.  
 **A/N:** This was my last fic for kink_las and the one which I got voted out with. It was fun while it lasted. 

 

Kneeling on the floor, his hands cuffed behind his back, Jack waits.

The room is dark and silent, the sense of isolation from the world, from everything, is total. There’s no sense of time. No slow tick of a clock on the wall to measure out the minutes or hours he's knelt on the stone floor, the cold seeping into his bones.

His watch and wrist strap are gone too, along with his clothes. 

The lack of the wrist strap, and all that it has come to mean to him, leaves Jack feeling more naked and vulnerable than the absence of clothes ever could.

Yet this is not capture or punishment. This is an exercise in trust.

Trust which goes both ways. He has to trust that Ianto will come for him, and Ianto has to trust that he won't just get up and walk out of the room. 

Inside this room there is no Captain Jack Harkness, nor any of the other names that he has been called across the centuries. Here he’s just Jack.

Jack rolls his shoulders, trying to relieve some of the stiffness that's forming. The movement providing a momentary distraction from the fear that's building. 

Because, despite the fact that in the back of his mind he knows that he's completely safe, there is always fear.

It doesn't seem to matter how many times they do this or that Ianto has always come to take him out of the dark, the gnawing fear that perhaps this will be the time that he doesn't remains. 

Jack closes his eyes, the darkness of the room replaced by one that he tells himself is completely under his control.

It doesn't help with the feeling of complete isolation though, and Jack can feel his heart start to beat faster. He knows that if it gets too much he can call out, tell Ianto their safe word and all of the fear and discomfort will go away.

It hasn't got to that point though, it never has. Ianto has always come for him. Ianto will always come for him.

Always. It echoes mockingly in his head. What real meaning can 'always' have to an immortal? 

He digs his nails into his palms, feeling tears threatening. Memories of other times long passed where he's waited, alone and scared, crowd in on him. Times when nobody came, and he'd had to manage on his own.

Immeasurable time crawls past, until finally the door in front of him opens, light spilling in around a familiar silhouette.

Tears of relief fall unchecked. The tension, fear and all the other unnamed things that have been growing in the dark of Jack's mind leave in a rush. Jack starts to shiver, feeling shaken and overwhelmed.

Ianto doesn't speak as he kneels down on the floor beside him. Nor does he while he removes the cuffs, his movements swift and precise. 

Once Jack is free, Ianto pulls him into his arms. Gentle touches and kisses against his bare skin grounding him.

Leaning into Ianto's embrace, seeking warmth and life, Jack closes his eyes again, the darkness for now holding no more fear.


End file.
